Saleté de chat!
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Emertheawesome. Pattenrond pense qu'Hermione devrait s'envoyer en l'air. Quel chat intelligent!


Depuis peu, Pattenrond s'ennuyait de tout. Attraper des souris avait perdu de son charme, et l'herbe à chats lassante et sans saveur. Peut-être était-ce l'inévitable prise de l'âge sur ses os, ou peut-être un besoin d'antidépresseurs pour chat. Ca pouvait aussi être un besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, même si _ça_ ne risquait pas d'arriver de si tôt avec sa très _célibataire _maîtresse passant son temps à traîner autour du canapé en tirant la tête.

A son humble avis, elle était celle des deux qui avait le plus besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. Ca commençait à faire un sacré bout de temps qu'un étranger n'était pas entré dans sa chambre. Il y avait toujours les deux hommes-garçons, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils pourraient faire face à l'appétit impressionnant de sa maîtresse. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que les hommes-garçons qu'elle choisissait étaient toujours effrayés.

Ce dont elle avait besoin, pensa le chat, c'était d'un _vrai_ homme. Il remua la queue tout en l'observant de ses yeux à demi clos. Son nez était plongé dans un livre poussiéreux. Il éternua alors qu'elle tournait une page et qu'un nuage de débris plusieurs fois centenaires s'envolait du livre.

Pattenrond était lassé d'éternuer.

Il adorerait également avoir à nouveau le salon pour lui tout seul. Ce partage insensé de l'espace allait vraiment trop loin. Il avait, lui aussi, besoin d'un peu d'intimité, certaines fois. Il est difficile de détendre une sensuelle siamoise quand votre maîtresse observe.

Ses yeux se plissent alors que sa maîtresse lève les yeux. Ses cheveux sont particulièrement sauvages, aujourd'hui, il renonce donc à son envie de se rouler sur ses épaules ou de s'installer sur ses genoux. Il n'a aucune envie d'en avoir dans la bouche. Ou pire, dans les yeux.

« Tu as faim, Pattenrond ? »

Il lève la tête et détourne le regard, moqueur.

Sa maîtresse renifle et se détourne à son tour, visiblement pas d'humeur à supporter l'attitude élitiste de son chat. Eh bien, ça lui convient tout à fait. Il a besoin de commencer ça mission auto-assignée. Il doit trouver un homme à sa maîtresse.

Mais où commencer ?

Où pourrait-il trouver un homme qui soit suffisamment bien pour sa maîtresse ? Pattenrond ne veut pas récupérer le premier humain errant qui passe dans la rue. Ca ne risque en aucun cas de convenir aux goûts de sa maîtresse. Au minimum, elle aime le raffinement. Elle veut un intellectuel. Elle veut un mondain.

Ca s'annonce difficile.

Quoiqu'il a de la chance: sa maîtresse a laissé une fenêtre ouverte, qui est juste assez grande pour qu'il s'y glisse (s'il tortille son ventre).

Paresseusement, il se lève, s'étire, se tordant la langue dans un bâillement presque canon. Il saute de son perchoir –le fauteuil- et fait lentement et innocemment son chemin le long de la pièce. Sa maîtresse ne suspecte rien.

Lorsqu'il atteint la fenêtre, il sauté souplement et s'y glisse, entendant un « Pattenrond ! » étouffé derrière lui.

Il estime avoir environ une heure avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le rattraper. Pas grand-chose pour trouver un homme, mais avec un peu de chance, suffisamment.

Il commence avec la librairie en bas de la rue. Il se glisse entre les pieds de deux sorcières gloussantes, sans se faire repérer. Il est particulièrement orgueilleux lorsqu'il s'agit de ses talents à se faufiler. S'il était humain, il serait à Serpentard.

Il passe tranquillement entre les étagères, tentant de ne pas trop respirer, car l'endroit est également très poussiéreux. Il espère bien que les hommes d'ici n'ont pas la même odeur. Il n'en pourrait que plus éternuer.

Ah ! Voici un homme. Et correct en plus. Pattenrond l'observe de loin avant d'approcher. Il ne sait pas dans quelle section se trouve l'homme (ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait _lire_) mais l'homme a l'air assez intelligent. Il a un costume de tweed avec des coudes renforcés et un visage respectable. Le chat s'avance et va renifler le pantalon de l'homme.

De l'anti-mites. Mais pas trop envahissant non plus. Il pourrait faire l'affaire.

Avec un amabilité excessive, le chat se frotte sur les jambes de l'homme, laissant derrière lui une foultitude de poils roux.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commence l'homme, en reculant. Pattenrond lève les yeux vers lui en affichant l'air le plus amical qu'il connaisse (ce qui n'est pas grand-chose, mais sa maîtresse a toujours l'air enamourée quand il la lui fait).

« Houst ! » dit-il, faisant des grands gestes dans sa direction. « Vire de là ! »

Le demi-fléreur se hérisse. Quelle grossièreté. Cet humain n'a aucune manière.

Mais il repense à la mignonne petite chatte Manx qu'il a vue l'autre jour et refait une tentative. A pattes de velours, il vient à nouveau se frotter tendrement. L'homme fait la grimace et envoie un coup de pied au chat, laissant tomber son livre.

Atterré, Pattenrond baisse les yeux sur l'image du livre et trouve une femme très nue sur la page.

Finalement, il n'est peut-être pas censé trouver un homme dans cette librairie. Ils ont l'air assez louches, ici.

Il rejoint rapidement la rue, contournant les jambes et les capes cinglantes. Il se demande où il pourrait continuer ses recherches. Le magasin était une mauvaise idée. Sa maîtresse est robuste dans une chambre, mais elle n'aime pas les pervers. Cela pourrait être plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

De l'autre côté de la rue où il se balade, Pattenrond remarque un café. Un troupeau entier de sorciers est installé dehors, à boire des cafés et lire le journal, ou à jeter de discrets coups d'œil aux sorcières en mini-jupes qui passent. Des hommes stupides, pense-t-il.

Il se faufile de table en table rapidement, observant les chaussures des hommes et la littérature qu'ils parcourent (ou font semblant de parcourir, ce qui est visiblement le cas d'un grand nombre). Peu de temps s'écoule avant que Pattenrond trouver une paire de jambes qui ont l'air prometteuses. Elles sont étendues et les chevilles sont croisées. Sa maîtresse aime les hommes grands, et ces jambes d'hommes ont l'air très grandes. Il lève les yeux vers l'homme, qui lit la Gazette du Sorcier, mais pas dans les pages frivoles dont sa maîtresse se plaint toujours. Deuxième bon signe.

Un long manteau noir caresse le sol, et lui se rappelle des précédents garçons de sa maîtresse, et pense qu'elle aime ces manteaux. Ils donnent des allures d'hommes aux gamins, insistait-elle, même si le matou n'était pas certain qu'un joli paquet améliorait le cadeau : il ne s'agissait là que de recouvrir l'immaturité qui restait inévitablement dessous.

Pattenrond remue pompeusement la queue et observe le visage de l'homme. Il a l'air familier. Il est sûr de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant, sans être certain de qui il peut s'agir. Peut-être que c'est à cause de ce grand nez, ou des cheveux noirs atteignant l'épaule…

Peu importe. Qu'il connaisse ou pas cet homme, il ne sera pas assez bien pour sa maîtresse s'il ne passe pas le test le plus important.

Pattenrond se frotte contre les jambes de l'homme.

Il le surveille du coin de l'œil, et commence à ronronner furieusement. L'homme baisse les yeux sur lui.

Il le fixe, en fait.

« Saleté de chat » marmonne-t-il, « tu m'as couvert de poils. »

Pattenrond ne s'en frotte que plus contre le mollet de l'homme, pour voir s'il ose tenter de lui balancer un coup de pied. Il ne le fait pas, même s'il continue de marmonner dans sa barbe, ses yeux étincelant sombrement. Il plie impeccablement ses papiers et se penche pour, rudement, gratouiller sa tête entre les oreilles.

Le matou en rajoute, puis s'immobilise en entendant un bruit de pas familier.

« Pattenrond, tu es là-oh ! » s'exclame sa maîtresse alors qu'elle fixe l'homme, choquée.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. Je présume que ce monstre est le vôtre » prononce calmement l'homme.

« Oh. Um. Oui. Je suis navrée. Il vous ennuie? » bégaie-t-elle, et lui la fusille du regard, car elle vient de se ridiculiser toute seule.

« Eh bien » dit l'homme, « Il semblerait qu'il se soit débarrassé de son excédent de fourrure sur ma jambe.

-Oui » répondit-elle, « Il fait souvent ça quand il aime quelqu'un. »

Ils s'examinent l'un l'autre quelques instants, et Pattenrond se lèche innocemment les pattes.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? » laisse-t-elle échapper en rougissant.

Le chat sourit félinement, assez fier de lui-même. Des images de belles Calicos passent dans son esprit.

« Puisque nous y sommes » commence l'homme, désignant le siège face à lui de sa main, « faites-moi la grâce de votre présence. »

Sa maîtresse s'assoit en se tordant les mains.

« Comment vous portez vous, euh, Professeur Snape ? » demande-t-elle. « Cela fait quelques mois que je ne vous ai pas vu. Au bal annuel du Ministère, de mémoire… »

L'homme acquiesce.

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Severus. Je me sens déjà suffisamment âgé sans que vous ne m'appeliez Professeur. »

« Très bien… Severus » prononce sa maîtresse, faisant rouler le nom dans sa bouche comme si elle goûtait un chocolat inconnu. Pattenrond remue la queue. Il est vraiment un matou particulièrement intelligent.

« Et oui » poursuit-il, « Je pense que la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, c'était à ce bal ridicule. Tout comme je présume que nous serons forcés de nous rendre bientôt à ce Bal de Réunion des Anciens de Poudlard, je suis sûr que nous pourrons alors à nouveau nous en plaindre. »

Sa maîtresse roule des yeux.

« Malheureusement, oui. J'en ai marre de devoir trouver des cavaliers pour ces choses-là. C'est tellement puéril, ce tabou d'arriver seul.

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. »

Pattenrond regarde les deux s'observer par-dessus la table. En tant que chat, il ne peut pas être sûr de ce qui se passe dans leurs esprits idiots d'humains, mais il est sûr que c'est quelque chose de bien.

« Je suis désolée, pour Pattenrond » marmonne sa maîtresse. « Peut-être voudriez-vous venir pour que je puisse jeter… Un sort pour retirer toute cette… Fourrure ? »

Incrédule, le chat fixe la femme. Il est certain qu'elle vient d'émettre la pire excuse d'invitation de son existence. Un hippogryphe en rut n'aurait qu'être plus discret.

« Eh bien » commence l'homme, « c'est votre chat qui est la cause de cela. Cela me semble donc approprié. Y allons-nous maintenant, Miss Granger?

-Appelez-moi Hermione » réplique-t-elle, et l'homme a un petit sourire satisfait. Il a des yeux rusés, pense-t-il. Des yeux félins.

Ils se lèvent, l'homme rempoche son journal, sa maîtresse prend Pattenrond dans ses bras. Ils marchent, et discutent. Il observe l'homme de derrière le rideau de cheveux ébouriffés de sa maîtresse. Il était sarcastique, mais quand même génial. Et elle avait l'air de l'apprécier, répliquant de ses propres commentaires sarcastiques. Lui-même ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue aussi excitée depuis des années. Les chats ne croient pas au flirt. C'est une inaction vaine. Pourquoi faire de subtils commentaires quand on peut se contenter d'une proposition avec un doux « mraouuuuh », puis foncer ?

Mais peut-être que flirter n'était pas si mal, car sa maîtresse avait l'air de s'amuser, et les yeux de l'homme étincelaient d'humour.

Quand ils atteignent son appartement, elle relâche Pattenrond au sol. Il renifle, offensé, puis par à grands pas se chercher une place confortable pour continuer à observer l'interaction humaine. Il ne fait pas franchement confiance à sa maîtresse pour ne pas gâcher le travail maintenant. Elle le fait asseoir dans son fauteuil puis trotte chercher du thé. Il s'enfonce dans son siège, allonge ses jambes, et laisse son regard glisser autour de la pièce.

Pattenrond décide de se nettoyer la fourrure à l'aide de petits coups de langue, tout en observant l'homme discrètement. Sa maîtresse revient au salon avec une assiette de scones et une théière pleine. Il approuve intérieurement. Les chats aiment souvent que les femelles leurs ramènent de la nourriture. C'est un bon moyen de s'assurer les affections d'un mâle.

Visiblement, ça marche aussi avec les mâles humains, car celui-ci attrape rapidement un scone, et leur conversation continue.

« Vous êtes toujours Professeur de Potions, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle poliment.

« Malheureusement oui » répond l'homme après avoir pris une gorgée de thé.

Ils s'observent l'un l'autre d'un air appréciateur, remarque le chat. Et de manière ostensible, aussi. Ces formalités dont ils s'embarrassent semblent parfaitement inutiles, de son point de vue.

« Et vous… Travaillez au Département de Conception des Antidotes au Ministère… ? »

Sa maîtresse acquiesce, et l'homme a un petit sourire satisfait avant de poursuivre.

« Donc, vous avez réellement appris de mes cours ? »

Elle arque un sourcil, un coin de sa bouche suit le mouvement.

« Je suis sûre que vous vous rendrez compte vous-même du fait que j'ai appris un certain nombre de choses de vous, _Severus_. » Elle marque une pause. « Même si je suis sûre que vous avez bien plus à m'apprendre. »

L'homme rit.

« En effet. »

Ils continuent à badiner et Pattenrond ferme ses yeux pour ronfler un peu. La journée a été longue, après tout, et les humains ont l'air de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes.

Quand il se réveille, il remarque que sa maîtresse débarrasse le thé, et que l'homme réajuste son manteau. Le chat ouvre grand ses yeux. On dirait bien que l'homme va partir après juste une après-midi de thé. Inacceptable, vraiment. Il devrait être invité à passer la nuit ici.

Il saute de son perchoir et va innocemment devant la porte de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revient vers lui et passe la porte, il arque le dos, rattrapant son pied au passage alors qu'elle l'enjambe, la forçant à faire un faux-pas.

Il se trouve particulièrement apte au sacrifice, alors qu'il regarde sa maîtresse tomber, et l'homme s'avancer pour la rattraper. Il est vraiment le meilleur des chats, pense-t-il.

« Saleté de chat » marmonne-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le torse de l'homme. Pattenrond l'observe la redresser, ses mains se resserrant sur ses bras. Ils se tiennent assez près l'un de l'autre, et se regardent de tout aussi près.

« Je ne peux pas vous contredire. Saleté de chat » marmonne-t-il, en baissant la tête.

« Oui » souffle-t-elle. « Je devrais vraiment le punir… »

Elle est interrompue lorsque leurs lèvres se joignent avec une insistance affamée. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, et ses bras à elle entourent sa gorge. Elle est plaquée contre lui comme une serviette mouillée.

Le chat s'assied patiemment, et se lèche la patte.

« Assez… Inapproprié… » marmonne-t-il, la respiration lourde, ses mains caressant ses côtes.

« Oui » acquiesce-t-elle. « Nous devrions probablement arrêter… Oublier… »

Mais elle est à nouveau coupée lorsqu'il s'attaque à ses lèvres. Ses mains glissent sous son t-shirt, et les siennes agrippent son torse.

« Chambre. Maintenant » halète-t-elle, et il accepte d'un signe de tête alors qu'ils titubent ensemble vers l'autre côté de la pièce et passent la porte, avant de la claquer derrière eux.

Pattenrond attend une minute avant d'entendre les gémissements s'échapper de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Mission accomplie.

Il se lève lentement et s'étire, gonflé de la fierté d'avoir facilement aidé sa maîtresse à s'envoyer en l'air. D'après les bruits qui s'échappent de la chambre, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Pattenrond se dirige tranquillement vers la fenêtre ouverte et s'y faufile, décidant qu'il est temps que lui aussi s'amuse. Une certaine minette siamoise l'attend.

Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, sur sa place habituelle du canapé, comblé par la nuit précédente, il voit l'homme assis sur le fauteuil face à lui. Il est relaxé et heureux, et le fixe directement dans les yeux.

Lequel remue la queue avec curiosité.

« Quelle intelligente petite chose » sourit l'homme.

Pattenrond s'étire et bâille. Bien sûr qu'il est intelligent. Il est ingénieux. _Ces humains_, pense-t-il, irrité, _aucun respect._

L'homme arque un sourcil.

« Eh bien, je dois te remercier » annonce l'homme, amusé. « Je pense que je vais très bientôt beaucoup t'apprécier, aussi insupportable sois-tu. »

Pattenrond cligne des yeux.

Une voix féminine s'échappe alors de la chambre.

« Severus ! Je suis nue et j'ai froid, et j'ai besoin d'être réchauffée ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Il sourit à nouveau, se redresse, et s'étire. Il gratouille rapidement Pattenrond entre les oreilles et le chat tape sa main de sa patte, sans les griffes. L'homme l'ignore et part à grand pas vers la porte, s'y glissant avec un « Peut-être vais-je pouvoir trouver de quoi te réchauffer, ma chérie. »

Pattenrond se renfonce dans le canapé, ignorant le boucan qui s'échappe de la chambre de sa maîtresse. Il se rendort doucement, épuisé de fierté.


End file.
